I Want What I Want Part 2
by WraithRaider
Summary: The story continues. Jeff wants Randy. Kane wants Priceless.
1. Chapter 1

**I want what I want 2**

**Thank you to everyone who read I Want What I Want. Here comes the next part. Jeff wants Randy. Kane want Priceless. **

"I want Randy," Jeff said.

Matt looked at him. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard. We all know that he's into you."

"No, I want to fuck Randy," Jeff clarified.

Mark looked up, laughing. "You seriously think Orton is gonna let you fuck him?"

"He will if Glenn holds him down," Jeff answered.

Mark laughed. "Fuck you, Mark" Jeff yelled.

"It 'd be cool, but can't," he countered as he pulled Matt onto his lap. "Mattie, here might get jealous. " He nuzzled Matt's neck. "And seriously, Orton?"

Matt turned to Mark and nibbled on his ear. "This is your fault. You brought Jeff into your twisted little take-what- you-want world." He turned back to Jeff. "Besides, that's outright rape, Jeffro. You gotta make him come to you," Matt said.

"Yeah, like Mattie came to me," Mark said, giving Matt a sly grin.

"That was to protect Jeff, you asshole!"

"Well, what does Orton have to protect?"Mark questioned.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. "Legacy," they said in unison.

"Now hold on," Glenn started, "those Priceless bitches are mine."

Matt gave him a smile. "Oh, don't you worry about that. You let Matt take care of it."

Glenn gave Matt a disbelieving look. "You're gonna help?"

"Well, what Jeff wants, I'll help him get," Matt spun in Mark's lap to straddle him. "And you know what I'll do for Jeff," he said as he ground his hips down into Mark, eliciting a moan from him. Matt continued rubbing his body against Mark's, teasing him as he talked. "I've got a way for Jeff to nail Randy and it won't affect your plans for your new toys, Glenn. You just let Matt handle everything." Matt giggled as Mark let out another moan.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "I really don't think Orton's gonna take a threat from you seriously."

Matt smiled. "He'll take a threat from the Undertaker seriously though, won't he?"

After getting some of the details of Matt's plan, Glenn decided that he was totally in awe of Matt. He couldn't believe how twisted Mark's little Hardy boy could be. No wonder Mark had actually fallen for him. Deep down Matt was just as wicked as Mark. And Jeff, well, Glenn had come to really like Jeff. It was fun to have a little brother to look out for. What a crazy, depraved family they had become. And he was about to add two more to the mix.

God hated him. That had to be it. First he lost his championship belt to Batista, then he injured his shoulder fighting Hunter, and now he seemed to have pissed off the Undertaker. Problem was, he had no idea what he had done. He hadn't wrestled Taker in months and he had steered clear of Jeff, but for some reason Taker had been on his case. God was punishing him. That could be the only answer.

It had started with the Undertaker coming out and watching his matches; actually he would just stand and glare at Randy through the match. The first time Randy just wondered why he was there, but five matches later it was just plain creepy. Then he started coming out during Ted and Cody's matches as well. Teddy was unfazed by it, but it really bothered Cody.

Now Taker was interfering not only in his matches, but in Ted's and Cody's singles and tag matches. Cody was getting seriously freaked out by Taker; he just appeared out of nowhere, did his damage, and was gone. He had already cost Ted and Cody several matches.

Randy raked a hand over his shorn head; it had been a long night. Taker hadn't come out during his match and he had managed to avoid him in the arena. It was late and he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for a week. Randy had just dozed off when his text alert went off. He rubbed his eyes while searching for his phone. His eyes widened in alarm as he stared at the screen, the image of the Undertaker standing over a sleeping Cody.

Randy was up and out the door. Ted and Cody's room was only down the hall and Randy was there in seconds. He banged on the door. "Cody!" The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy Cody. Randy pushed past him and scanned the room, spotting Ted in his bed, softly snoring. Randy looked over Cody. "You all right?" he asked.

Cody looked at Randy, confusion on his face. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Randy glanced around again and saw nothing out of place. "It's nothing, Code, just go back to bed. Sorry, man." Randy watched as Cody fell back into bed.

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I originally wrote this as all one story, but decided to break it up into Part 1 and Part 2. Funny thing was this spot right here is one of the spots where I had a hole in the story. But after seeing so many review, alerts, and such, I was inspired to get the next chapter out. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man, Taker just wouldn't let up. After the seriously creepy picture of him hovering over Cody, Randy went on full alert. He hadn't told Cody about it, because it would totally freak him out. He did, however, tell Ted. Ted agreed that telling Cody was a bad idea. Randy and Ted spent hours racking their brains trying to figure out what had put Randy on the Undertaker's radar. It couldn't be the thing with Jeff because Randy hadn't so much as looked at him since Taker and Kane's threat and Randy had already told his boys to steer clear of both big men. Besides that, Kane hadn't come after them, only Taker. Little did they know Kane had already been coming after Cody in his own way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody walked from catering, figuring he would make his way back to Legacy's locker room. He and Ted didn't have a match until later on in the night and he was bored, so he was really just wandering aimlessly through the arena to pass the time. He turned the corner and ran into a wall of muscle. A large hand shot out, grabbing him, keeping him from falling.

"What's the rush, sweetness?"

Cody glanced up into the smiling face of Kane. He smiled back shyly. Not many people got to see Kane's smile-his real smile, not the creepy, scary one he used in the ring just before he beat you senseless. "Just bored. Nothing to do til my match." He looked up coyly through his lashes at the larger man.

Kane gently cupped Cody's cheek. He and the younger man had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Cody would cast shy looks at Kane when he thought no one was watching, but Kane knew. He would stare at the young man, his eyes raking over his body, making Cody blush prettily and turn away. Of course, Cody was one of Randy's boys, but now that Jeff wanted Orton and Matt and Mark were helping to make that happen, Kane knew he could move in now and it seemed easiest to get Cody first.

He pulled Cody into his locker room, quickly pulling him onto his lap. "You know, I could find something for you to do," he said as he kissed on Cody's neck, "to pass your time." He continued kissing the smaller man's neck and ran his hand up and down his chest. Cody moaned softly as Kane rubbed his groin through his wrestling trunks.

"Take 'em off, sweetness, I want to be in you," Kane whispered hotly. Cody's face flushed red as he quickly shed his trunks, never once considering denying Kane. Kane did the same and pulled Cody back into his lap, thrusting his cock into Cody's tight unprepped ass. Cody gasped at the sudden intrusion and gripped Kane's broad shoulders. He rested his forehead against the larger man's chest and let out a shuddering breath. Kane was huge and Cody loved the feeling of being stretched and full. Kane began to rub small circles on Cody's back, giving the smaller man time to adjust. He nibbled on Cody's neck, then ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and he felt Cody begin to tremble.

"Kane," Cody whimpered.

"No, no, sweetness, call me Glenn." He nipped at Cody's neck again. "Say it, say my name." And then he lifted Cody up and slammed him back down on his cock. Glenn's name came out on a wail. He smiled and set to pushing in and out of Cody, who still held his shoulders for balance. "Touch yourself," Glenn commanded. Cody did as he was told, reaching down between them to stroke himself. Glenn continued lifting Cody up and down, sliding his cock in and out of the smaller man's hot passage. Cody panted as Glenn slammed him down again, hitting his sweet spot in the process. He came with a soft grunt, his cum splashing both his and Glenn's stomachs. Cody's climax drove Glenn to completion and he thrust into Cody one last time with a groan.

Cody wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck. He nuzzled him, whispering into Glenn's ear, "That was so hot."

Glenn leered. "What would really be hot is to have both you and Ted. What do you say, sweetness, will you share Teddy with me?"

Cody leaned back to stare into Glenn's eyes. It was so sweet that Glenn was asking his permission to have Ted. Not that Cody needed to give it. Even though Ted and he were partners, Ted wasn't really his. "Well, we are partners," Cody said as he bit his lip thoughtfully. "We do share everything, but I'm not sure that Teddy would be into this."

Glenn brought his lips to Cody's and pushed his tongue into his mouth, plundering his mouth. He pulled back and smiled. "You let me worry about that. I'm sure all Ted needs is a little convincing."

Cody looked apprehensive. "You won't hurt him, will you?" he questioned quietly.

"Only as much as I need to." Glenn then looked at Cody, taking in his uneasy expression. "Trust me, sweetness," Glenn cooed. "Don't worry, I won't break him, much." Glenn pushed his again hard cock into Cody's very willing body. Cody closed his eyes, head dropping back as Glenn began to leisurely fuck him. "You and me and Teddy, oh the things I'll do to you two. I know you want him, sweetness. Do what I ask and I'll let you have him, too," Glenn murmured into Cody's ear. Cody came immediately, the feeling of Glenn's big cock, the hotly whispered words, and the thought of fucking Teddy too much for him.

"Anything you want," Cody breathed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff bounced down the corridor. He smiled as he turned the corner, seeing Randy sitting on the trainer's table, legs dangling, getting his wrist taped up. Jeff stopped in front of Randy, moving to stand in between his legs. "Wow, Randy, that was a really great match," Jeff gushed. He ran a hand along Randy's arm, causing him to wince slightly when he reached his wrist. Jeff turned Randy's hand over in his own, thumbing the palm. "Aww, does it hurt much?" Jeff cooed. Randy stared open mouthed. Jeff Hardy, subject of Randy's wet dreams, was holding his hand. Wait, he was kissing his hand. What the hell? Randy looked down as Jeff's lips lightly brushed the inside of his wrist. "There, I'll kiss it and make it better." Randy glanced around cautiously, looking for either of the Brothers of Destruction. He hadn't talked to Jeff for weeks now. As if the initial threat from Kane and Taker weren't enough, he now had Taker on his ass, as well as Ted and Cody's. Getting pounded for touching Jeff, or for Jeff touching him, was the last thing he needed right now and he snatched his hand back like he had been burned. Jeff only smiled, pretending not to notice Randy's discomfort. "Well, gotta go get ready for my match, see you around." Randy watched as Jeff bounded down the hallway and towards his locker room, trying to figure out what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy stood on the ropes, arms held high, drinking in the last notes of his theme music. He had just pinned Sheamus after a long and grueling match. The Irishman was good, but Randy was better. Randy was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. "Randy, Raaaaanddddyyyyyyy." Randy turned his eyes to the Titantron and met with the face of the Undertaker. Taker cocked his head to the sided as if studying Randy through the screen. Then an evil smirk slowly crossed his lips as the camera panned back to reveal that Taker was standing outside of Legacy's locker room.

"What the hell?" Randy roared as he jumped down from the ropes.

Taker continued to smile as he quietly pushed open the locker room door to reveal Ted, his back to the door. He smiled again into the camera and crooked his finger motioning them to follow him. Then the screen went blank.

Randy felt two emotions; outwardly he was in a rage, inwardly a panic. He jumped from the ring and ran up the ramp as quickly as he could. He reached his locker room in record time and barreled in, ready to fight Taker if need be. He stopped short once inside, Taker wasn't there. At first Randy felt relief, then the panic rose again. No, Taker wasn't there, but after a quick glance, Randy realized that neither was Ted, but his stuff was. "Fuck!"

Randy stepped into the hall, looking for any sign of Ted. Luckily Cody wasn't scheduled for tonight and for some reason had decided to stay back at the hotel. Randy raced up and down hallways looking for Ted or Taker. He asked stagehands and other crew members, but no one had seen either man.

Randy turned the corner and nearly knocked someone down. He grabbed hold of the body in front of him, to prevent both of them from falling. He glanced up into the eyes of Jeff Hardy. Jeff smiled, "Hey Randy."

Normally Randy would have been thrilled to see Jeff, but right now all he cared about was Ted. "Jeff, have you seen Ted?"

Jeff slowly shook his head. "No, can't say that I have."

"Fuck!" Randy started pacing. "What's wrong Randy?" Jeff asked, trying to hide the small smile on his face.

"Damn, I gotta find Teddy! He's gotta be all right," Randy continued. Jeff sneered slightly at the concern for Ted in Randy's voice. Oh, yes his precious boys, Jeff thought. "What's wrong with Teddy?" Jeff asked, the contempt totally unnoticed by Randy. "Undertaker…" Randy started.

"What? I just saw him near the stairs to the basement." Randy's eyes widened. "Thanks, Jeff, really." And then he was gone.

God, Jeff hated how jealous he was. He could have just puked when he saw how worried Randy was for his poor little Teddy. Glenn already had Cody all wrapped up, in fact he was doing the little brat right now at his hotel, and he couldn't wait for him to get Ted out of the way too. Randy was going to be his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update took so long, just haven't had the time. Wrote a good portion of this tonight. Still got some holes later on in the story, but I'm going strong. Hope you enjoy!**

Randy bounded down the stairs, his heart racing, not sure what he would find as he descended into the lowest level of the arena. His feet hit the bottom step and he slowed down, allowing his eyes to adjust. "Ted, you here?" Randy called into the darkness. He paused and stood quietly. A small noise to his left caught his attention and he cocked his head, straining to hear. He took a few steps. "Ted, where are you?" He heard the small noise again and continued down the dark hall, running his hands along the wall to guide him. His hand bumped a door knob and he pressed his ear to the door, quietly listening. The sound from behind the door sounded like someone thrashing around and Randy knew it had to be Ted. He shoved the door open, quickly scanning the room, his eyes falling on a form moving in the corner. As he stepped closer, he could see that it was Ted, tied and gagged, struggling to free his hands.

Randy quickly made his way to Ted's side and placed a hand on his arm. Ted jumped and tried to move away. "Teddy, it's me," Randy reassured. A look of relief washed over Ted's face as Randy pulled the gag out. "Are you all right?" Randy asked as he untied Ted's hands. Ted brought his hands forward, rubbing his wrists. "Yeah, what the hell is going on Randy?"

"I wish I knew," Randy sighed, running a hand over his face. "I don't know what the hell Taker's problem is. First Cody and now you. This shit has got to stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy did his best to avoid the Undertaker the next week. Thankfully, Ted and Cody didn't have a match this week and stayed back at the hotel. Randy and Ted still hadn't told Cody about the shit with Taker, knowing the youngest member of Legacy wouldn't take it well. Cody had seemed distracted all week and Randy and Ted feared that he knew something was amiss. They had tried to keep Cody busy all week with work outs and they never left him alone.

Randy had just finished a match with John Cena was making his way back to his locker room. He was surprised to see none other than Jeff Hardy waiting by the door. "Hi, Randy." He quickly scanned the hallway, seeing no sign of Taker of Kane. "Hey, Jeff, what's up?"

"Not much," Jeff answered. "That was a really great match you had with Cena out there. The two of you together are like magic," Jeff said breathily. His hand fluttered up to Randy's arm. Randy stared wide-eyed as Jeff caressed his bicep. "Uh, yeah, Cena's really cool to work with." The caressing continued and Jeff's hand slowly moved up Randy's arm to his shoulder and down across his chest.

Randy closed his eyes as Jeff continued to stroke his chest. Damn, he had wanted Jeff for so long that his simple touches were making Randy hard as a rock. He jumped slightly at the feeling of Jeff's lips on his neck. Then he groaned as Jeff's tongue flicked out, licking a stripe up Randy's neck to his ear. Then Jeff sucked lightly on his ear lobe and Randy thought he might come right there. "Jeff," Randy ground out.

Jeff smiled. He would make Randy putty in his hands. He placed both hands on Randy's chest and shoved him back against the locker room door. Randy moaned as Jeff continued touching him, his hand sliding down across his toned abs, fingers slowly dipping into the waistband of his wrestling trunks.

"Hey Jeffro, where you at? We're leaving to go eat."

Randy was pulled from the pleasure of Jeff Hardy by that voice. Damn Matt Hardy! "I better go," Jeff said. He kissed Randy lightly on the lips and bounded down the hall, turning the corner, his voice calling after Matt. Randy banged his head back against the door. He pushed into his locker room, a cold shower his destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody was bored. Ted was totally engrossed in some fishing show. He lay on the bed, not really watching TV, but rather Ted who lay comfortably on the bed, clad in only a pair of sweats, out of the corner of his eye. Cody hadn't seen Glenn all week, Randy and Ted keeping him busy with training and work outs. He missed his big man.

There was a knock on the door, which he ignored. The knocking turned to banging and Ted went to the door, jerking it open. "This better be important," he started, his voice dying when he saw Kane standing in his doorway. Cody perked up when he heard Glenn's voice. "You got something that belongs to me, Dibiase," he said as he pushed Ted aside, entering the room and slamming the door.

"What the fuck?" Ted yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

Kane ignored Ted, eyes falling on Cody sitting on the bed. He walked to Cody, snatching him up by the back of his shirt. "This is mine, Dibiase. I want it back." Ted saw Cody shiver and raised his hands as if in surrender. "Come on now, Kane, you don't want to do anything stupid."

Kane narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me stupid, Dibiase?" he growled. He squeezed the back of Cody's neck, causing him to whimper. Ted, fearing that Kane might hurt Cody, tried to placate him. "No, of course I'm not calling you stupid…" Kane cut him off, "Just shut your mouth, Dibiase."

Ted closed his mouth, not wanting Kane to hurt Cody and watched as he manhandled Cody off the bed. Little did Ted know that the Cody's shaking had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with lust. Kane's possessiveness went straight to Cody's dick; the large hand gripping his neck almost painfully, Kane stating that he belonged to him, the predatory look in his eyes as his gaze rake over Cody's body. His big man had come for him. And Teddy too. Cody had no idea what Glenn planned to do to Teddy; only that he was to do as he was told when the time came.

Kane eyed Ted. He could see that Dibiase was looking for any opportunity to attack him. He cocked his head to the side, studying Ted's face, then leaned down and roughly plundered Cody's mouth, pulling another whimper from the younger man. Ted clenched his fists at his side, but didn't move, fearing what the larger man would do to his friend. The side of Ted's face twitched as Kane smiled and approached him, dragging Cody along. His free hand caressed Ted's cheek. "Are you jealous Teddy?" Ted batted his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Kane clucked. "Awww, but I want to touch you Teddy, but if you're going to be uncooperative…." He pulled Cody to him, groping him through his clothes, causing Cody to blush. "I guess I can always touch Cody."

"Leave him alone," Ted growled. Kane turned towards him menacingly. "You don't decide what happens here, Teddy," he said, releasing Cody and shoving Ted back roughly, a grunt escaping his lips as his back connected with the wall. He turned to Cody. "You, on your knees." Cody bowed his head and hid his smile as he complied.

Kane ran his hand down Ted's bare chest to his stomach, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his sweats. Ted stared straight ahead as he felt Kane's large hand grope him. "What are you doing?" Ted whispered. Kane wasn't sure if Ted was questioning him or Cody, as Cody was now also running his hands over Ted's groin. Kane roughly jerked Ted's sweats down, freeing his semi-erect cock. Ted's breath hitched as he felt Cody's mouth engulf his cock.

"Cody, don't." Ted said as he started to push away, but Kane held him back with a hand on his chest. "It's ok, Teddy, he wants to." Ted groaned, but still stood completely still as Cody continued to suck him. Kane nibbled on Ted's ear. "You protect Cody, don't you?"He licked along Ted's neck. "You watch out for him." He cupped Ted's chin. "You take care of him. But who takes care of you, Teddy bear?" And then Kane leaned in and kissed Ted softly on the lips. Cody brought his hand up, massaging Ted's balls. Ted gasped and Kane shoved his tongue into his mouth. He plundered the smaller man's mouth, and then pulled away leaving Ted breathless.

"So, is Orton fucking you, Teddy?" Glenn knew that Ted and Cody hadn't been fucking, quickly figuring out that even though they both wanted each other, both were afraid to cross that line. He also knew that Cody hadn't been with Randy. Now he needed to find out if the big, bad Viper had his teeth into the other man.

"Wh-what?" Ted couldn't think straight. He didn't understand _why_ Kane was doing this to him and he really couldn't believe _what_ Cody was doing to him. Kane dropped his hand to Cody's head, running his fingers through his hair affectionately. He placed his other hand lightly around Ted's throat. "Is Orton fucking you?" he questioned slowly.

"No, it's not like that with us," Ted rushed out. He inhaled sharply as Cody deep throated him. Kane chuckled, "Well, it _will _be like that with us. Cody is already mine. And now so are you, Teddy bear." He captured Ted's lips, swallowing the moan as Cody continued sucking Ted. Ted's hands moved to Kane's arms, grasping them for support as his best friend ran his tongue along his shaft just before flicking it into the slit. Cody rolled Ted's balls in his hand, squeezing lightly, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking Ted in. Ted groaned again, feeling his orgasm approaching, and tried to push Kane away. Kane held Ted back against the wall, his hands wrapped tightly around Ted's forearms, as Ted came, Cody swallowing down the hot spurts.

Kane pulled Cody up, kissing him, running his tongue around Cody's mouth, tasting Ted. "Get undressed and sit on the bed, sweetness." Cody did as he was told. Kane grabbed Ted by the back of the neck, guiding him towards Cody, then forcing him to his knees. Ted stared at Cody's erect cock, a shudder running through him. "Suck him, Ted," Kane commanded. Ted hesitated. He winced when he felt Kane grab his hair and pull him back to stare into his face. "I told you to suck him, Teddy. Don't make me tell you again." He pushed Ted's head down, forcing him to take Cody into his mouth. Kane smacked him on the back of the head. "Do it!" he growled.

Ted slowly began to move his mouth up and down Cody's cock. This seemed so wrong, but Ted was kind of turned on, having wanted Cody for so long. As he was sucking, he heard Kane's voice in his ear. "Don't worry, Teddy, it's all ok. Cody wants you too." Cody looked at Kane. "I'm close," he panted. Kane leaned down to Ted again. "Swallow it all, Teddy." Cody put a hand on the back of Ted's head, holding him in place as he thrust into Ted's hot mouth and came. Ted struggled to breathe as he swallowed. Kane patted him on the head. "Good boy."

Cody scooted back on the bed and lay down. He watched, fascinated, as Kane pulled Ted up from the floor, only to shove him face down onto the bed. Ted immediately bucked up, trying to fight Kane off. Kane grabbed his neck and pushed him back down, giving Ted a hard slap on the ass. Ted yelped and reared up again, causing Kane to slap him again. As one large hand pinned Teddy down, the other began to beat him. Cody thought that perhaps he should help Teddy, but didn't. He knew he couldn't physically stop Kane, he also knew that he didn't want to. Watching his very large, very dominating, very hot in an I-can-kill-you-with-one-hand kind of way boyfriend manhandle his soon-to-be other boyfriend was really quite hot.

Ted continued to struggle, which pushed Kane to beat him harder. Another hard slap pulled a groan from him and he finally stopped fighting. Kane took in the sound of Ted panting and the sight of his reddened ass. He also noticed that Ted was hard again.

"Do you like it rough, Teddy Bear, or does it just make you feel better for me to take it from you?" He breathed hotly into the younger man's ear.

"Both," Ted whispered, his face red with shame.

"Don't you worry, Teddy, I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you and Cody both," Kane promised as he pulled Ted's cheeks apart and sunk his cock into his heated ass. Ted grunted as Kane began to pump in and out. He let out a moan as Kane grabbed his hips for leverage and began pulling him back onto his cock, hitting Ted's sweet spot with every thrust. He moaned in pleasure as Kane's big hand fell on his ass again. Then he reached around and gripped Ted's cock tightly, stroking it in time to his own thrusts. Ted was panting heavily as Kane continued roughly pumping his cock and pounding his ass. He barely had time to catch his breath as he felt another orgasm coming. Kane slammed into Ted, pulling his cock hard, causing him to come all over his hand. Kane grunted and came right after, filling Ted's ass. Ted went limp and Kane realized that he had passed out.

He pulled out of Ted and pushed him to the side. Cody slithered down the bed and immediately took Kane's cock into his mouth. He began sucking on the spent member. Kane ran a hand through Cody's hair and cupped the back of his neck, encouraging the younger man to take in more. Cody relaxed his throat and worked more of Kane's cock into his mouth. He brought his hands up, one wrapping around the base. The other he moved to his balls, gently rolling and squeezing them. Kane hummed, slowly hardening again. Cody continued sucking, his hand pumping Kane's cock. He became fully hard when Cody slipped two fingers into his ass, probing and hitting his sweet spot. He stood still, breathing heavily, as Cody continued working his cock and ass. He knew he would come soon. With a growl he pushed Cody away, causing the smaller man to fall back on the bed. He pulled apart his legs and drove in, pulling a pained gasp from Cody. He held Cody down as he brutally slammed into his body. Cody whined in pained pleasure, panting as Kane continued to fuck him. He felt a large hand wrap around his cock and begin pumping him in quick time with the thrusts in his ass. It was so intense that it almost hurt, which just drove Cody further to the edge. One final pump and Cody came, his big man finding his release at the same time, filling his ass. A soft kiss was pressed to Cody's lips and he felt the warm liquid on his thighs as Kane pulled out of him.

Glenn went to the bathroom to clean up. He came out to find Cody lying comfortably on the bed, a goofy sated smile on his face. Ted was next to him, face down, still totally passed out from the intense fucking Glenn had given him. He reached down and caressed Cody's face. "Hey sweetness, you good?" Cody nuzzled the big hand and grinned even wider. "Yeah, that whole thing was so..so…" He couldn't find the right word.

"Priceless." Glenn stated. He smiled at Cody as he laid down next to Ted, gathering the unconscious man into his arms. His hand fell to Cody's shoulder and he pulled him toward him too. Cody cuddled up to Ted's chest, Glenn's hand resting on his arm. "Is Teddy all right?" he asked Glenn quietly. Glenn placed kisses along Ted's hairline and the younger man moaned lightly. "He'll be just fine, sweetness." Glenn leaned over and placed a kiss on Cody's forehead. He pulled both men closer to him, Cody closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Glenn smiled again; they may be Randy's boys in the ring, but they were Glenn's out of it.

**Well, looks like Glenn has got his boys. How will things go for Jeff? Stay tuned. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know this is a short one, but I just had to get something updated. Life's been hectic and I Just haven't had the time, but I'm posting in the hopes that this will get me jumpstarted. **

"Where you going, Randy?" Ted questioned. "Gorilla position, my match is coming up next." Randy looked at Ted in confusion. "What the hell is up with you lately?"

Ted's eyes dropped to the floor. " Nothing." he murmured. Randy didn't know what Ted's deal was. He thought at first it was the shit with the Undertaker, because he was so jumpy, but now he was not so sure. Ted had taken to following him everywhere. At first he thought Ted was watching his back, but Randy soon came to find it was Ted didn't want to be alone. Randy also thought that he must have had a fight with Cody or something, because unless they had a match, he was avoiding Cody. And when they were together Ted was very tense and standoffish. Cody was obviously making an effort to reconcile. Randy had caught him a few times talking quietly to Ted, but Ted didn't seem to be given in. Other than the tense moments with Ted, Cody seemed to be fine, a goofy smile plastered on his face most days.

"Where's Codes? Why don't you hang with him til I'm done, then we'll all go out." Ted paled slightly at the mention of Cody's name. He knew where Cody was and what he was doing and with who. He should just tell Randy what happened between him, Cody, and Kane, but he didn't know how. It's not like he could just say, "Well, Randy… Cody is busy getting fucked by Kane right now, so we can't hang out. And oh yeah, Cody sucked my dick and then Kane forced me to suck Cody's dick, then beat me and fucked me. So Cody and I aren't talking now and I don't want to be alone because Kane will probably try to fuck me again and I might like it."

Randy looked at Ted, who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He sighed heavily. "Come on, come to ringside with me." Ted looked relieved. "Thanks, Ran," he said as he followed Randy out of their locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy finished his match with Wade Barrett, grateful that he had Teddy at ringside. David Otunga and Heath Slater had come out during the match and tried to take Randy out. Barrett was DQed for their interference, but he wasn't concerned with that. He wanted Nexus to injure Randy. Thankfully Ted took out Slater and Randy hit Otunga with an RKO. Barrett bailed and pulled Otunga from the ring, Slater trailing along behind as they made their way back up the ramp.

Randy and Ted left the ring, highfiving fans as they went back up the ramp. "Thanks, Ted. I'm glad you were there." Ted smiled at the praise. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he entered Legacy's locker room. "What the hell?" Ted stopped short and Randy bumped into his back. "What's wrong, Teddy?" Randy asked as he pushed his way around Ted.

Randy stared in disbelief. It looked like a tornado had torn through the room. Every bit of their clothing was out, strewn across the floor and apparently shredded. "Come on!" Randy roared as he looked around the room. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Uh, Randy." Randy turned at Ted's voice, looking at what he held in his hands. It was a bouquet of dead roses. Randy glanced at the card with them.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue. _

_These roses are dead._

_And your boys will be too._

Randy took the flowers from Ted's hands and threw them in the trash. "Come on, Ted, let's get this cleaned up before Cody sees this," he stated matter-of-factly. He had to stay calm and act like it was no big deal, because they still hadn't told Cody about any of this and he could see that it was starting to get to Ted. Ted slowly began picking up the torn clothing, throwing it in the trash. "Why's he doing this, Randy?"

"I don't know Teddy, I just don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long week and even though Randy was exhausted and felt he could have slept for a week, he let himself get talked into going to a club with a bunch of the roster. Cody happily agreed to accompany him, but Ted refused, opting to turn in for the night. Randy waited impatiently in the lobby for Cody to finish getting ready and come down.

Meanwhile…..

"Jesus, Cody would you just go already? I said we were fine." Cody had been on Ted's case for the last few weeks, begging him to talk to him. He had finally worn Ted down and they had made up on the condition that they didn't mention what had happened and Cody didn't utter Kane's name. Cody had quickly agreed. He checked his hair in the mirror one more time and kissed Ted on the cheek. Ted blushed immediately. "Okay, I'm going," Cody called. "Have fun, Codes," Ted replied as he watched his friend bound out of the room.

Cody turned the corner, heading towards the elevator, and was pulled into a brutal kiss. When he was released, he smiled, looking up into the face of his lover. "He's all yours." Then he continued on to the elevator and down to Randy.

Ted heard a small knock on the door. He rolled his eyes as he got off the bed, wondering what Cody had forgotten, besides his keys obviously. He pulled the door open and returned to the bed, not even looking at the person who came in. "What'd you forget?"

"I didn't forget anything."

To say that Ted was shocked to see Kane standing in his room would be an understatement. "Did you think you could hide from me, Teddy?"

"I'm not hiding from you. I just don't want anything to do with you," Ted stated boldly, his bravado hiding how nervous he really was.

Kane cocked his head sideways. "What makes you think you have a choice here, Teddy?"

**Glenn's getting his other boy… one way or the other. Be prepared for the big club scene coming up. Randy may be very glad he decided to join everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well you're certainly in a good mood, Codes," Randy stated as Cody continued humming along to the music playing in the cab. "I'm guessing you and Ted finally made up?"

Cody smiled at his mentor. "You could say that."

"You two usually do everything together. I mean, most people think you're a couple. So what were you guys fighting about anyways?" Randy asked casually.

Cody's grin grew even bigger. "Oh, you know Teddy. Sometimes he just doesn't know what's good for him."

The cab stopped and Randy looked out at the building. There was line of people milling around, waiting to be let in. "Place looks busy," Randy commented. Cody grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him towards the entrance. The doorman, a rather large individual who looked like he would be at home along with them in the wrestling ring, glared at them. "Line's back there," he indicated with a grunt and a nod of his head. Cody dropped Randy's hand, stepped up to the large man, placed one hand on his chest, one hand on his bicep and proceeded to speak quietly into his ear. Randy watched as the man's face transformed from a sneer to a wicked smirk. Cody stepped back, taking Randy's hand again as the man opened the door and motioned for them to enter with a slight head tilt. Cody gave a mischievous smile and the man winked in returned as he entered, dragging Randy along. "Were you just flirting with that guy?" Randy asked incredulously. Usually Cody was so reserved. He certainly didn't flirt with strange men.

They made it into the main part of the club and scanned the room. The music was thumping, people dancing in time to the beat, and some not. Randy had to laugh as he watched Santino and Vladimir Koslov, in the center of a large group, as they engaged in yet another dance off. Koslov was actually a good dancer and was showing off. Then Santino would, much to the delight of onlookers, do something that Randy guessed kind of resembled dancing. He continued scanning the room. Miz and Alex Riley were slow dancing in the corner, obliviously to the actual music playing as they swayed and made out. Randy spotted several wrestlers at a table and he and Cody headed in that direction. Phil, Kofi, Jack Swagger and his boyfriend Evan Bourne were sitting and drinking. Randy and Cody got to the table. "Hey guys," Randy said. He was annoyed when all he got was a grunt in return from Jack. "Helloooooo," Randy tried again, wiggling his fingers in front of Phil. "What's up?" Phil raised his eyebrows slightly and tilted his head towards the dance floor, in the direction that all four men were staring. "That."

Randy's mouth went dry when he saw what Phil meant. John Cena was on the dance floor sandwiched between Jeff Hardy and John Morrison, both of whom were grinding on him seductively to the music. Randy shoved into the booth next to Kofi. "Wow, Phil," Randy teased, "you're boyfriend is such a slut." Phil smiled, not rising to Randy's bait. "I know, I lent him out to Cena for the night," he countered. Randy laughed. "Cena's been pretty down since he and Dave had that big falling out," Phil said, "so Jeff and John are trying to cheer him up." Kofi chuckled, "Well, that would certainly cheer me up. Damn, I'm not even gay and that shit is turning me on." Cody smiled and touched Randy's arm. "I'm gonna join them."

The table watched as Cody made his way over to the trio of men. He fell into place dancing up on John and John's grin grew even bigger. Jeff glanced around, knowing that if Cody was here then so was Randy, and smiled to himself as he saw him at the table. He turned around, so he could better see Randy. He locked eyes with Randy as he began rubbing his backside against Cena's groin, hands running up and down the bigger man's legs. Randy stared, transfixed by the rainbow haired male. He had never seen anything hotter than the picture in front of him. Randy had always had a bit of a thing for Cena, no he didn't want to date the man, but he would definitely love to fuck him. And who could resist JoMo's abs, the man was a god. And Randy already knew how hot Cody was, having been chasing away the predators for years. And then there was Jeff Hardy, the man was walking sex and Randy's current obsession.

"Hey you assholes better slow down or have cab money. I'm not driving you all back," Phil groused, pulling Randy from his daze. He looked up as Phil continued. "I'm having my boyfriend as soon as I get his hot ass in the car, so don't expect old Philly to be your designated driver."

Evan looked Phil dead in the eye, smiled and then downed another shot of vodka. Randy and Jack busted out laughing. "I'm serious, guys. You know I won't leave if I don't know that you're all are okay. Jack, you're not drinking, are you?"

Jack smiled at Phil. He was such a mother hen when it came to the guys going out, but most were grateful for it. There were plenty of times that Phil had made sure Evan was safe while out partying and Jack returned the favor by keeping an eye on JoMo when Phil wasn't around. "Naw, I'm not drinking, it's Evan turn."

"Good, then I am officially putting you in charge of getting this motley crew back to the hotel in one piece."

Jack snickered. "Yes, mom," he teased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted stood his ground, even though he knew Kane could and probably would beat his ass. "Just get out of here," Ted said, "you had your fun, now leave me the fuck alone."

"But I don't want to leave you alone Teddy. I think you've already alone enough," Kane teased.

"Fuck off!" Ted snarled. "I don't know what you've done to make Cody act like he is, but I want no part of it. I'm not gonna be some fuck toy for you." Kane smiled, which just served to make Ted madder. "This isn't a fucking game!" Ted roared.

Kane approached Ted, the smaller man shaking with rage and a bit of fear. Ted didn't shy away, even though he was terrified of what Kane might do to him. He closed his eyes, expecting a hit, but was surprised to feel a large hand caress his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. "You misunderstand, Teddy. Cody came to me willingly. I want him and he wants me. And we both want you." Kane leaned in and whispered softly, "You are _not_ some fuck toy." He continued caressing Ted's cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Ted froze. Kane smiled to himself. "Cody loves you, Teddy, and I suspect you love him. For once, let him take care of you." He kissed Ted's neck. "Let _me_ take care of you. You won't have to worry about Cody all the time. I'll protect you both." Kane's tongue ran slowly along Ted's jawline and then up to his ear. "No one touches what's mine." Ted shivered at the words.

Kane pushed Teddy lightly back against the wall. "Do-don't," Ted started. A large hand covered Ted's mouth. " Ssssshhhhh," Kane countered as his other hand moved down to Ted's groin, his fingers closing over the hard cock there. "Hmmm, it seems someone likes it rough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short. Had some writer's block, but hopefully this will give me a jumpstart. Hope to post the next chapter sometime this week. Keep your fingers crossed. And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

Meanwhile back at the club….

Randy decided to switch religions. He would definitely praise whatever god in heaven created Jeff Hardy. Men just shouldn't be allowed to look like he did. Or to move like he did. Randy had been sitting at the table for the last half hour with an ever growing group of spectators watching Jeff, JoMo, and Cody dance with Cena. Cena had tired and shoved his way at the table next to Randy and was continuing to enjoy the show. JoMo had removed his shirt and was offering body shots off his abs for $5 each and Phil now stood with a wad of cash in his hand. Cody was giving Jeff a lap dance so hot it would put even the best stripper to shame. Cody finished with Jeff, a new song started, and Cody yelled, "Who's next?" and went in search of his next victim.

Jeff sauntered over to the table. "Hey, Randy." Randy was trying to play it cool. "What's up, Jeff?" Randy stared in awe as a hand was stretched to him. "Dance with me."

Randy glanced around the club. No Matt Hardy. No Kane. No Undertaker. The gods had smiled down on one Randall Keith Orton tonight. He took Jeff's hand and let him lead them to the dance floor.

Jeff snaked his arms around Randy's neck and drew him close. He started moving his hips in time with the beat of the music, rhythmically rubbing his pelvis against Randy. Randy wrapped his arms loosely around Jeff's waist and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Jeff moved his hands down from Randy's neck and brought them around to his back. He began running his hands along Randy's spine, moving from his shoulder blades down to his ass and back up again.

As much as Randy loved what Jeff was doing, he was pulled from it by the nagging worry that someone who shouldn't might see them. The song ended and Randy pulled Jeff back to the table. At least there they could talk and not be the center of anyone's attention. Randy sat down and Jeff slid into the chair next to him, boxing him in with the wall.

"So, where's your brother and his sidekicks tonight?" Randy asked.

Jeff smiled. "Not sure, Glenn had something to do tonight, but Mattie and Mark might come up. Depends on if Matt can walk after Mark finishes fucking him."

Randy choked on his drink. "Damn, Jeff, that is not a visual I need."

Randy felt Jeff's hand slowly creep up his thigh. "Well, what do you need?" He began to massage the area just below Randy's groin. "Better yet," Jeff whispered into his ear. "What do you want?" His hand moved to rub Randy's denim-clad cock. Randy let out a low moan, as Jeff continued rubbing him. He was caught by surprise when he felt Jeff deftly undo his jeans and slip his hand into his underwear. Jeff's grip on Randy's cock was firm and he began to pump it in time to the annoyingly slow song that was playing. "Hey, Jeff, Ran." Randy looked up to see Cody standing there. He scooted himself farther under the table. "There's supposed to be some rocking party going on at a club across town. Me and some of the other guys wanna check it out. Wanna come?"

Hell yes, he wanted to come, Randy thought as Jeff squeezed his cock and Randy fought to suppress another moan. Jeff smiled innocently at Cody. "Oh, I'm probably gonna make it an early night. How 'bout you, Randy?" Randy let out a breath and tried to sound normal. "Uh, you go ahead Codes, I'm gonna hang here a bit then head back to the hotel."

"Ok, I'll catch you guys later." Cody turned to leave. "Codes!" Randy called. Cody looked back."Stay with the guys and be careful." Cody smiled. "You got it, Ran" he called as he left with the group.

Jeff's jealousy reared its ugly head. Damn, he thought, even with my hand wrapped around his dick, he's still worried about his precious baby boy. Wouldn't he freak if he knew that Kane was ramming his darling little Cody. Whatever, I'm gonna make him beg me to fuck him and he'll forget all about them. Jeff slid closer to Randy, his hand continuing to pump his hard cock. He leaned in. "Do you like that baby? Do you like my hand around your cock?" Randy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "What if it was my mouth? Would you like me sucking on that cock of yours, Randy?" Jeff squeezed harder and started to pump faster. "Would you like to feel my hot, wet mouth sucking that big, hard cock? You could shove it down my throat, Randy, choke me with your dick. Pump in and out, in and out til you spill. You can shoot into my mouth, fill it up with your cum and hold me there til I swallow it all down." Jeff smiled as Randy gripped the edge of the table with both hands. "Would you like that, Randy? Wanna come?" Jeff teased, mirroring Cody's earlier question. Randy was so close. "Jeff," he breathed out. Jeff grabbed some napkins off the table with his free hand, even as he quickened his pace. Randy closed his eyes and threw back his head and felt himself release. Jeff cupped Randy's cock with the napkins, catching the pearly streams as Randy came. He wiped the head of Randy's cock and tucked him back into his pants. Randy was trying to catch his breath. "Jeff." Randy didn't want to look up. "Randy," he heard growled. Fuck, once again god hated him. Randy slowly raised his gaze to see Matt Hardy and the Undertaker standing at the table.

"We were just talking," Randy rushed out, praying that Matt and Taker hadn't witnessed his orgasm. Yep, god certainly hated him. It was either that or Matt Hardy was the devil and Undertaker his demented sex demon. Randy couldn't decide which. Maybe it was both, in either case he was just hoping that they would go away because he certainly couldn't leave because his pants were still undone and he couldn't very well stand up and zip them up in front of them.

"Jeff, it's about time to call it a night," Matt said sweetly. "This crowd's starting to look a little rough and with most of the guys gone, I'd be worried about you here."

"Sure, Mattie," Jeff replied. "It was nice talking to you, Randy," Jeff said as he got up. "I'd like to do it again sometime." Jeff winked and then fell in step behind his brother.

Randy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew he was playing with fire, but felt it was worth the burn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Why was Kane doing this? And why was he reacting to it like he did? Ted wondered. But those thoughts quickly disappeared quickly as Kane pulled down Ted's pants freeing his throbbing cock. Ted felt Kane's tongue ghost over his neck, even as his hand slowly stroked his member. Ted struggled to hold in the moan threatening to escape from behind Kane's hand. "Now Teddy, you're going to do exactly as I say and I'm going to make you feel so good," Kane whispered. "Do you understand?"

Ted was torn. Kane's hand and tongue felt so good, but Ted just wasn't sure about this. Kane gripped Ted's cock firmly and squeezed, causing Ted to wince slightly. "Do you understand?"

Ted nodded slowly. Kane took his hand away from Ted's mouth and quickly replaced it with his mouth. He explored Ted's mouth, sweeping the cavern with his tongue. He pulled back and looked into Ted's eyes. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Kane commanded in a low tone.

Ted took in a shuddering breath, and managed to push away from the wall. He walked to the bed and proceeded to strip off his clothes. He turned toward Kane, his face red with embarrassment and slowly sank down onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted lay on the bed, his head resting on Glenn's chest. One of Glenn's arms was wrapped around Ted's waist, the other hand stroking his back. Glenn had just given him the fucking of a lifetime, pulling three orgasms out of him.

"What happens now?" Ted asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, what I am now? Your and Cody's fuck buddy? His boyfriend, your boyfriend, what?" Glenn opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as Ted spoke again. "Your brother's been after me for a couple weeks now, why and will he stop now? What the hell I am supposed to tell people? How am I supposed to act? What are.."

"Ted, breathe." Glenn continued rubbing circles along his back. "You, me, and Cody, we're all together. Mark won't be bothering you anymore. And as for what to tell people, well, we might want to keep this on the down low for a bit. Besides, it's not anyone else's business. And you might want to not tell Orton about us just yet."

"Yeah, like I can really explain to him what the hell is going on. I don't even fucking know myself." Ted complained.

Glenn pushed Ted over onto his back. "You seem tense, Teddy-Bear." He moved his mouth to Ted's neck and slowly licked down to his collar bone. "You need to relax," Glenn said as he continued down Ted's chest. Ted drew in a shuddering breath, still unsure what to think of all this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed and things were progressing along with Glenn and his boys, as well as Jeff's plan to get with Randy. It was a Saturday night and Matt, Mark, and Jeff were hanging in their hotel suite. Glenn was bringing his boys by for their first "family night."

Cody was super excited, but Ted seemed nervous. Glenn wasn't sure why. When they arrived at the suite, Matt and Mark were on the couch watching TV, while Jeff was curled up on the bed with a pillow. As soon as he spotted Cody, he jumped up and ran to him, pulling him into a hug. "Cody!" he squealed. Then he pulled Cody to the bed with him and they both plopped down. Ted stood awkwardly at Glenn's side. They hadn't even been there five minutes and he was already in a pissy mood. Cody and Jeff were chatting about the movie on the TV. They both started laughing about something, and then started tickling each other, finally ending in a fit of giggles for both. Ted just glared as Jeff rolled on top of Cody and pinned him to the bed with his legs, continuing to tickle him.

Ted lost it. "Get off of him!" he yelled as he pushed Jeff off of Cody. Jeff lost his balance and fell off the bed, hitting his head on the nightstand.

"Ted!" Glenn roared, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the door. "Cody, take care of Jeff." He turned to Matt and Mark. "I'll be back in a few, I have something to take care of." They watched a s Glenn dragged Ted out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn dragged Ted back to his own room and roughly shoved him through the door.

"We need to have a little talk about the how you acted back there."

"Whatever. It's just an excuse for you to beat me, then fuck me, so go ahead!" Ted spat.

Glenn moved quickly, pushing Ted against the wall, his big hand curling around Ted's throat. "I'll beat and fuck you whenever I want. I don't need an excuse," Glenn snarled. "This is about minding your manners when you're with the family."

Ted swallowed hard, clearly frightened by the look in Glenn's eyes. I really need to learn to control my mouth, Ted thought. "Glenn, I.."

"Shut up, Ted," Glenn growled. He was seriously pissed and Ted needed to be taught a lesson. "Bend over the chair," Glenn commanded and Ted shuffled to the chair slowly, finally bending his body over the chair back. "Glenn, please." Glenn ignored him, instead going to the closet and removing a bag. Ted glanced back and gulped when he saw what Glenn had in his hand. Damn, he really did need to learn when to shut up….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go on," Glenn prompted, nudging Ted back into Mark and Matt's suite. Ted slowly shuffled in, not looking at anyone. Cody was lounging on the bed, Jeff's head resting on his thigh, absently stroking the older man's hair as they both watched TV. "Go." One word from Glenn had Ted approaching the bed, where he kneeled down next to Jeff.

"Jeff, I'm really sorry for pushing you and yelling at you. It won't happen again. Please forgive me."

Jeff raised Ted's face with a finger under the chin. He wasn't mad about what happened, just surprised. He cupped Ted's tear stained cheeks in his hands, then gently placed a kiss on Ted's lips. "It's okay, Teddy Bear. I know this is all new to you," Jeff said with a smile. Ted gave him a small smile back. "Now Matt and Mark, Ted," Glenn said sternly.

Ted rose and walked with trepidation to where Mark sat, Matt perched on his lap. Ted stared at the floor and Matt could see how nervous he was. "I'm sorry I was disrespectful to you, Matt," Ted began, obviously Glenn had instructed him on what to say for each apology. "You were nice enough to invite me over and I behaved badly. Please forgive me."

Matt smiled, but Mark chuckled darkly behind him, causing a shiver to run through Ted's body. "You better look at me when you apologize, boy," Mark barked.

Ted slowly raised his gaze to meet Mark's, but quickly looked away at the menacing look in his eyes. He glanced back and spoke quietly. "Glenn says you can punish me anyway you see fit since I have been most disrespectful to you."

"Is that so?" Mark asked, clearly enjoying the younger man's discomfort. Ted swallowed hard and nodded. "Where's my apology?"

"Mark, I am very sorry that I was dis-disrespectful to you and the family. I-I-I…" Everyone in the room could see how scared Ted was. His eyes dropped to the floor and he was visibly trembling. "Well," Mark growled.

Ted fell to the floor at Mark's feet. "Please," he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't hurt me."

Matt looked at Ted sobbing at Mark's feet and then glanced back disapprovingly at Mark, who was sprawled out comfortably in his chair, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Matt got off of Mark's lap and bent down to Ted, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "Stand up, Teddy," Matt said firmly. Ted rose with Matt's help. He was still shaking and Matt wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "There, there," Matt crooned. "It'll be all right."

Ted looked up and noticed the look Mark gave him as Matt continued to comfort him and started to cry more. "Mark, stop it! You're scaring him," Matt scolded.

Mark gave a snort. "Good," he replied, giving Ted his most evil look, sending him into another trembling fit. "Behave yourself or you're sleeping on the couch," Matt threatened.

Mark sighed, knowing Matt would carry through on the threat. "Fine," he grumbled. "See, all is forgiven," Matt said as he gave Ted a hug. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when he saw the look Matt gave him. That and the whispered threat of "the couch" kept his mouth shut. Mark sat back and pouted. He was having fun scaring Glenn's new boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted and Cody were thrilled. They had just beaten Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, retaining the tag team titles. The other members of Nexus hadn't come out and interfere, which surprised them both, but they were too happy to dwell on it. They made their way to the backstage area and started towards their locker room. As they turned the corner, Ted was punched in the face, knocking him to the floor. Cody was quickly grabbed from behind, a hand snaking up to cover his mouth.

Ted looked up into the faces of Nexus. Slater had a hold of Cody, Gabriel was glancing around nervously, and Otunga glared down at Ted. Wade Barrett stepped over him and roughly pulled him up by the arm. He grasped Ted's chin, causing him to wince. "Awww, does it hurt, Teddy?" Barrett cooed, squeezing Ted's face, even as he licked his jawline. Cody's eyes widen, what the fuck did Barrett think he was doing? The answer was made clear as Barrett groped Ted through his trunks. "Let's move this to the Nexus locker room, boys," Wade instructed. Slater and Gabriel pushed Cody along. Otunga twisted Ted's arm up behind his back and shoved him down the hall after Wade. The group reached the locker room door, Nexus emblazoned across it and Ted knew he had to do something. He couldn't let this happen to Cody. Ted slammed back into Otunga, causing him to let go of his arm, then he punched Slater in the stomach. He let go of Cody and Cody quickly kicked Gabriel in the shin and took off running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody ran through the halls as fast as he could. He had to find someone to help Teddy. Randy wasn't scheduled for tonight so he wasn't here. He had to find Glenn. He was here somewhere in the arena. Cody took off towards where he thought Glenn's locker room might be. He found the door marked "Kane" and pushed it open. The room was empty and Cody cursed to himself. He turned quickly and bumped into a wall of muscle. Cody looked up into the face of the Undertaker and felt a wave of relief wash over him. "You gotta help him, I gotta find Glenn, they're gonna hurt him…" Cody rambled. "Slow down, Rhodes. What's going on?"

"Nexus cornered us and they have Ted in their locker room. They're gonna hurt him." Cody rushed out. "Easy, boy, you go find Glenn. I'll go get Dibiase." Cody quickly hugged him, causing Mark to blush slightly. "Okay, okay," Mark started, "go find Glenn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted was scared, but he was also relieved that Cody had gotten away. He was surrounded by the four members of Nexus and he knew exactly what was going to happen, as Barrett had already felt him up through his wrestling trunks. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting them to see how frightened he was.

"Awww, you let little Rhodes get away." Wade admonished. "Too bad Teddy. I would have liked to shove my cock down his throat too, but I'm really looking forward to plowing you." Otunga snaked an arm around Ted's neck, forcing him to look up into Wade's face. "Who's going to save you?" Wade asked as he ran a finger across the quickly forming bruise along Ted's jaw.

"What's going on here, boys?"

All heads turned to see the Undertaker standing in the doorway. "This doesn't concern you, old man, so just keep walking ," Otunga sneered as he tightened the arm around Ted's neck. Ted's face was red from lack of breath and his eyes pleaded with Taker for help.

Taker entered the locker room. "See that's where you're wrong, David. Only I get to make that little bitch cry." Taker casually leaned against the doorframe, examining the fingernails on one hand. "I strongly suggest you let him go and get the hell out of here before something bad happens to you."

Wade stepped forward. "We aren't scared of you, Undertaker. Besides there are four of us." Taker continued to study his hands, ignoring the roar coming from the hallway. "What the hell was that?" Slater asked.

Taker smirked. "Oh, that…that's something bad. I did try to warn you."

Taker stepped aside, narrowly avoiding Kane as he barreled into the room. Kane quickly surveyed the room. Otunga still had his arm wrapped tightly around Ted's neck, making it a struggle to breathe. Wade, Slater and Gabriel surrounded them, blocking the way to Ted. "Get your fucking hands off him," Kane stated in a low and even voice. Otunga quickly released Ted, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Teddy, come here," Kane commanded. Ted got up and shuffled over towards him, relief on his face when he saw Cody behind him. Cody gathered him in his arms, but not before Kane gently lifted his face to inspect the bruise there. "Cody, take him to our room, please," he quietly instructed. Then he turned to Nexus. "Who the fuck hit him?" he growled. Taker chuckled as he watched all of Nexus point to Wade, even as he tried to point to Otunga. "Fuck that, Wade, you wanted to fuck him!"

Kane shook his head as an evil grin spread across his face. The Undertaker shut the door behind him and clicked the lock in place. "Boys, you shouldn't put your hands on things that aren't yours." Kane murmured as he slowly approached them.


	9. Chapter 9

Glenn made his way back to his locker room. He had just finished his match and wanted nothing more than to get back to his hotel room and his boys. He quickly showered, wincing as the hot water hit the scrapes on his knuckles. He flexed his hand and smiled satisfyingly at the thought of pounding Wade Barrett and the rest of the Nexus pricks. He had done so much damage that Otunga couldn't wrestle in his match and Barrett was taken to the hospital. The only thing that stopped Glenn from killing him was Mark pulling him off. Glenn laughed; Mark as the voice of reason was hilarious, but he was right, he was already going to catch hell from McMahon for incapacitating half of Nexus, and beating another wrestler to death in the arena was something he would surely frown upon. Glenn had ended by warning Nexus to stay away from Cody and Ted and to keep their mouths shut or Glenn would find them. Gabriel and Slater, who Glenn had only smacked around some, nodded their heads from the corner they were cowering in.

Glenn quietly keyed into his hotel room. It was dim, only the glow from the TV set casting light into the room. He entered and made a beeline for the bed. He could see the outline of both Ted and Cody as he approached. Ted was sleeping, curled into Cody's side, and Cody had an arm wrapped around him securely. Glenn smiled, most people on the outside thought that Ted was always the protector, but Glenn got to see the other side of both men. Cody was fiercely protective of Ted, and Randy, and now Glenn, and really anyone that he cared about. Ted, however, was quite different than the world perceived him. Sure, when he was with Randy and Cody, he was confident and cocky, but in other, less familiar situations, he seemed unsure of himself and afraid, almost as if he thought he would do something wrong. Glenn reached down to stroke Ted's hair, the movement causing him to shift and Glenn could see the bruise on his jaw. A surge of rage went through him again, along with another more unfamiliar emotion. Sure, Glenn wanted Cody and Ted, but now there was something more. He bent and kissed Ted's temple lightly and then moved his lips to Cody's cheek. Cody stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey sweetness." Cody smiled and carefully extracted himself from Ted's grasp, tucking the covers around him. He wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist, burying his face in his chest. "Thank you," he murmured. Glenn stroked his head. "For what, baby?" "For saving Teddy. Barrett was going to do bad things to him." Glenn didn't want to think about those "bad things". Barrett was a twisted fuck, and Glenn knew that not only would he have raped his boys, but he would have hurt them badly. He smiled to himself, though, knowing that Barrett wouldn't be touching anyone anytime soon.

"I told you that I would protect you both and I meant it."

Cody rubbed his face on Glenn's chest. "I know that, but this showed Teddy that you do care about him and not just fucking him. He might even trust you a little." Cody smiled up at his taller lover.

"Tell me, sweetness, what is up with Ted?"

Cody looked away. It wasn't really his place to tell Glenn, but he knew Teddy would never reveal his secret and Glenn needed to know. "Well, when we first entered into the storyline with Randy and formed Legacy, we were so excited because it meant we got to be together all the time." Cody noticed the look on Glenn's face. "Stop it, you know it's not like _that_ with Randy. He's like a brother to us both. He's our mentor. Anyway, everything was great until we got to the part where they wanted Randy to really come down on us when we lost. You know, the whole psycho bit with Randy?"

Glenn smirked. "I thought that was just Orton."

Cody shook his head. "No, Randy was really uncomfortable with it, it killed him the first time he had to beat on Teddy for losing. Teddy had no problem with it and that's the real problem."

"I don't follow you. Why did it bother Randy and not Ted?"

Cody buried his head. "Cause Randy knew and Teddy expected it."

Glenn furrowed his brow in confusion. "Knew what? Expected what? I don't follow you, sweetness." Glenn tipped Cody's face up and could see the hurt in his eyes. "Teddy expected to get a beat down for not doing right because that's what his dad did. Randy knows and that's why he was so uncomfortable with it."

"Dibiase Senior beat on Ted? Why?"

Cody eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Whenever Teddy wasn't good enough at something or if Senior thought he wasn't good enough, he got a beating. Most of the time, it was over nothing, Big Ted would just find something to complain about and that was it. He would tell Teddy he was worthless, didn't deserve to carry his name, then he would smack him around…" Cody was openly crying now. "And a lot of times he would just… beat… him… and…beat…. him." Cody couldn't continue and pressed himself into Glenn. Glenn could feel him sobbing, the tears hot against his skin. He rubbed circles on Cody's back, trying to comfort the smaller man.

"Sshhhhh," Glenn soothed. "It'll be okay. Now he has both of us to take care of him. It'll be all right." Glenn scooped Cody up in his arms and returned him to the bed. He climbed in and settled himself between his boys. Ted curled into Glenn's warmth, his head moving to rest on the larger man's chest and his arm lain across his stomach. Cody nestled into Glenn's side facing out, pulling his large arm around his body. Glenn closed his eyes, a feeling of contentment falling over him as he held both his boys. As he drifted off, he felt a soft kiss pressed to the inside of his elbow. A whisper reached his ears. "I love you, big man." His arms instinctively tightened around the two bodies pressed against him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of a long week, but Glenn hadn't minded. Some of the other wrestlers had to pick up the slack left by the absence of David Otunga and Wade Barrett. Otunga was cleared to wrestle again the following week, but Wade was yet to be released from the hospital. Glenn smiled to himself, Nexus wouldn't dare touch his boys now.

His boys… he smiled again at the thought of Ted and Cody and then scowled when he thought about how much he was smiling lately. Jesus, you can't be intimidating when you're grinning like an idiot, Glenn thought. And Glenn knew he was smiling every time he thought of his boys, which was all together too often. Damn, there it was again. Glenn passed CM Punk and John Morrison in the hall and growled at the happy couple just for good measure. JoMo gave him a wide berth, but Punk smirked and Glenn swore he heard a comment about looking like a grumpy bear come from Punk's lips.

Glenn ducked into his locker room quickly. Cody and Ted should be there soon, well as soon as they could sneak away from Randy. Jeff was still working on Randy and Randy was still unaware of Cody and Ted's relationship with Glenn. It needed to stay that way for a while longer. Jeff needed to hurry it along, though, because Glenn couldn't wait to see the look on Randy's face when he found out that the Big Red Machine was banging his boys. That brought a huge smile to Glenn's face.

Glenn was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Ted and Cody came into the room, Ted locking the door behind them. Cody immediately ran to Glenn and wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist. "I missed you," he breathed out. Glenn stroked a hand down Cody's cheek. "I missed you too, sweetness."

Ted shifted uncomfortably by the door. Cody and Glenn were so open with each other. Even though Ted couldn't give himself over to Glenn completely yet, he felt left out somehow. Cody sat on the couch as Glenn approached Ted. "Hey, Teddy bear," Glenn said as he gently brought his lips down to Ted's. Ted leaned into the soft kiss and sighed. "We've got a surprise for you tonight, Ted", Glenn whispered.

"What is it?"

"Well, if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it, stupid?" Cody said sarcastically.

Glenn turned to Cody. "Be nice, you little brat or you're gonna get a spanking."

Cody's eyes lit up mischievously. "Promises, promises."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn had just finished showering. He lay on the bed watching TV, waiting for Cody and Ted. Minutes later, they appeared. Cody licked his lips at the sight of Glenn on the bed, still wet from his shower, water droplets clinging to his massive chest. "Cody, take Teddy in and you two get a shower, then we can give Teddy his surprise."

Cody guided Ted to the bathroom and started a warm shower. They both stripped out of their clothes, stepping into the large stall. Ted groaned as the hot spray hit his back and then again as Cody started to lather up his chest. "What's this surprise?" Ted asked nervously. Cody continued soaping up Ted's chest, moving his hands over his pecs, then sweeping down to his stomach. "Teddy, do you trust me?" Cody asked, looking into Ted's eyes. "Yes." "Then believe me when I say that everything will be fine. Glenn won't hurt you." Ted looked away, face red with embarrassment and a little shame that Cody had read him so easily. Then again, Cody knew Ted and he knew that this thing with Glenn scared the hell out of him. Cody gently tipped Ted's face up. "I won't ever let anything happen to you. And neither will Glenn. Trust me, Teddy, please."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted waited in the bathroom, just as Cody had asked him to. Cody had told Ted to wait five minutes and then come out, that he would get his surprise from Cody and Glenn. Ted was still nervous, he really hated surprises; they never ended well for him. He took a steadying breath, grasped the door handle with a shaking hand, closed his eyes, and pulled. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't have been more shocked at the sight before him if Vince McMahon was doing a flamenco dance with an elephant. There on the bed, completely naked and handcuffed to the headboard, was Glenn. Cody stood quietly to the side, also naked, smiling shyly at Ted.

"What the hell?"

Glenn smirked. "Not exactly the response we were hoping for."

"I don't understand," Ted said, the confusion clear on his face.

"I want you to trust me, Teddy," Glenn started, "so I want to show you that I trust you. I'm helpless here." He shook his cuffed hands, the metal clink loud in the otherwise silent room. "You can do whatever you want with me," he smiled mischievously, "or to me."

Ted's eyes narrowed. He searched Glenn's face, looking for any sign of trickery. He looked sincere. "I can do anything?"

Cody smiled at Ted seductively. "Anything you want to me or Glenn."

Ted turned his attention back to Glenn. "Can I fuck you?" Ted studied Glenn's face again. Glenn was not a bottom by any means, but if that is what Teddy needed, then he would gladly do it. "If that's what you want." And Glenn slowly slid his legs open.

Instead of approaching Glenn though, Ted made a beeline for Cody. He grabbed him roughly, pulling him to his body, and smashed his lips to Cody's. Cody opened his mouth, allowing Ted's tongue to snake in. Ted was not gentle and Cody felt like he was going to suffocate as Ted continued to plunder his mouth. Just when Cody thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Ted released him. Glenn watched from the bed, shifting slightly at the sight before him. "Teddy," he breathed out.

Ted turned towards him. "Be quiet," Ted commanded and then he returned to Cody, his hands dropping to stroke Cody's chest and stomach. Glenn obeyed, dropping his head to the pillow with a sigh, as he was forced to watch Ted's leisurely exploration of Cody's body.

After what seemed like an eternity to Glenn, Ted finally turned his attention to him. Glenn was relieved, having to watch Ted touch Cody and not being able to touch either of them himself was pure torture and his ignored cock stood at attention. Ted crawled onto the bed, straddling Glenn's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Glenn's cock. Glenn moaned as Ted's tight passage slid down to engulf him. "Teddy," he groaned. He was startled by a sharp smack. "Did I say you could talk?" Glenn shook his head and winced as Ted twisted his nipple. Glenn felt himself get even harder. It seemed Ted really did like it rough and it really turned Glenn on. "Cody, come here," Ted instructed. Ted whispered into Cody's ear and a smile spread across his face. The younger man pressed a kiss to Ted's neck and then climbed to the head of the bed. He swung his leg over Glenn's head and tapped his cock on Glenn's chin. "Open up, big boy."

Glenn snaked out his tongue, licking the underside of Cody's cock and Cody took the opportunity to slip his cock into Glenn's mouth. "Suck him, Glenn," Ted instructed and Glenn did, slowly hollowing out his cheeks around the flesh in his mouth. Ted pulled Cody to him, kissing him, before pushing his head down towards Ted's own hard cock. "Open your mouth, Cody." Cody felt Ted grip a handful of hair, holding him in place as he rose off of Glenn and thrust into his waiting mouth. Cody sucked in and Ted moaned as he pulled out of Cody's hot, moist mouth and pushed back down onto Glenn.

Glenn moaned around the cock in his mouth as he felt Ted's tight passage moving around him. His arms flexed involuntarily as Ted continued to ride him. He wanted to touch his boys so badly. Glenn felt Ted stop moving and Cody shift as Ted pulled him up off of him. "Make him come, Glenn, and I'll make you come." Glenn sucked hard and moved his tongue against Cody's cock, even as Cody began pumping into his mouth. Ted smiled as he watched Cody thrusting into Glenn and matched his movements with Cody's. Cody was close and thrust forcefully into Glenn, his balls tightening up as he felt his orgasm coming. He pushed in and came with a grunt, shooting his load down Glenn's throat. Glenn swallowed quickly, so as not to choke. Cody rolled off of him and laid along his side. Ted sped up his movements and squeezed his muscles around Glenn's cock, pulling the orgasm from him. He panted heavily as Ted slowly lifted himself off.

Both Cody and Glenn smiled at Ted. Ted's cock was still hard, jutting out from his body. He smirked at both men and slowly stroked himself. "Cody, come here," he instructed. He turned Cody over so he was lying on top of Glenn, his spent member nestled between Glenn's ass cheeks. Ted reached around, swiping Glenn's come from between his own legs, and used it to lubricate his cock. He easily slid into Cody and slowly began to thrust into him. Cody suckled Glenn's nipple as Ted fucked him. Ted gripped his hips for leverage and continued to pump into him, increasing his pace and slamming into Cody with such force that it shifted Glenn back and forth on the bed as well.

He pushed into Cody one last time and shot his load, filling up Cody's tight ass with his come. He leaned down and kissed the small of Cody's back. Glenn looked at Ted and smiled and was thrilled when Teddy smiled back. Cody stirred in between them. "I guess we should unlock Glenn." Ted's smiled widened. "I don't know, I kinda like him like this."

"Ted, please," Glenn begged. Ted relented and allowed Cody to release Glenn's hands. As soon as he was unlocked, he grabbed Ted and flipped him underneath him, pinning him to the bed with his large body. Ted's eyes widen. "Don't worry, Teddy, I just want to kiss you," Glenn reassured and then he lowered his mouth to Ted's. Ted kissed him back and Glenn felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He raised his head and motioned for Cody to join them. They settled into the bed and spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry that this took so long. Had major writer's block.**

Jeff and Matt sat at the table, waiting for Cody and Ted to join them for lunch. "I'm glad that things seem to be working out for Glenn and the boys. Glenn seems so happy," Matt commented. Jeff smiled. Matt continued, "They're good for him. And after what Glenn told us about Ted senior, I'm glad that they've got Glenn to look after them." "And I love Cody and Ted," Jeff added.

Just then, Ted and Cody came into the restaurant. Matt motioned them over and they joined them at the table. "Hey guys," Cody gushed. Ted smiled shyly, still a bit unsure around people.

The waitress approached and they ordered their food. Jeff smiled at Ted. "So, how are things with Glenn?" Ted's eyes dropped to the table and he fidgeted with his hands. "Is he a big red machine in bed too?" Ted blushed furiously as he stammered, "Uh, well, um…"

"Ignore him, Teddy," Matt said, " he's just jealous cause he ain't getting none." Cody giggled and Ted smiled as Jeff stuck out his tongue at Matt. "And, whose fault is that?" Jeff inquired.

Matt held up his hands. "Hey, hey, you're the one who needs to kick it up a notch."

"Bite me, Mattie."

Ted smiled at the banter between brothers. They were so comfortable with each other and Cody seemed to fit right in with ease. Ted longed for that. Well, today was a day that he could start towards that goal. He felt himself relax some with his resolution and decided to just enjoy himself. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to rejoin the conversation and realized that they were talking about Randy.

"Then close the deal," he heard Matt say. "Yeah, Randy likes you Jeff, and he needs someone," Cody added.

"wait, what's going on?" Ted asked looking between the three men. "What are you doing to Randy?" Cody put his hand over Ted's, sensing the worry in him and gave it a reassuring squeeze."It's fine, Teddy."

"Jeff is going to bring Randy into our little family," Matt added.

Ted swallowed hard. "Like Glenn brought us in?" he asked bitterly. Cody squeezed his hand again. "I thought you were happy, Teddy," he said, sadness filling his eyes.

Ted felt like an ass. Funny thing was, he was happy. He enjoyed spending time with Matt and Jeff. It was nice to have other people around that he didn't have to be totally guarded with and it was a relief to have other people around to protect Cody. He loved being with Cody and had even started to have feelings for Glenn. The big man seemed to know what Ted needed and gave it to him. And he had never felt more safe than when he had Glenn's big arms wrapped around him. Mark still scared the hell out of him, but other than that Ted realized he really was happy.

He glanced up cautiously at Jeff, praying that he wasn't mad at him. "You won't hurt him, will you?"

Jeff laughed loudly. Then he looked affectionately at Ted. "I'm going do lots of things to Randy, Teddy, but I promise you I won't hurt him."

Ted nodded. Matt placed his hands on Ted's cheeks, turning him to face him. "Jeff is going to make Randy supremely happy. He'll be part of the family, just like you and Cody and we love you. We are a family and we take care of our own, we love each other."

"Well, I don't know about Mark," Ted mumbled.

"What was that, Teddy?" Matt asked.

Oh no, shut your mouth, Ted thought to himself. Mark was head of the family and he just hated Ted and now Matt was going to hate him too for saying something about him.

Matt raised Ted's face with a finger under the chin. Matt smiled, "Now about Mark…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn smiled as he surveyed the room. Cody and Jeff were having an all out video game war on the couch, playing Smackdown vs. Raw, complete with pauses for real wrestling. Cody was wrestling as Mark Henry and Jeff as Sheamus complete with bad accent as he yelled at Cody and the game. Cody paused the game and stood over Jeff, spouting off the accomplishments of the World's Strongest Man and the conquests of Sexual Chocolate. Jeff broke down in a fit of giggles before trying to kick Cody in the chest, Celtic Warrior style. They degenerated down into a tickle fight.

Glenn glanced over a Teddy and his heart swelled. Ted had really opened up as of late. He was not as nervous and he and Matt really seemed to be bonding. In fact, at the moment, Matt was sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard, with Ted between his legs, head resting back on Matt's chest as they talked.

Just then, Mark came into the room. He narrowed his eyes at Ted. "Get your ass off my boyfriend, before I kick it Dibiase," Mark snarled as he walked past.

"Fuck you Mark."

Mark stopped and turned back towards the bed. Cody and Jeff froze, staring incredulously at Ted. Mark got close to Ted's face. "That an invitation," he said menacingly. Ted smiled. "You couldn't handle it."

Mark let out a huge roar of laughter. Then he ruffled Ted's hair. "Better watch yourself with this one, Glenn." Glenn smiled. Cody and Jeff giggled and resumed their tickle fight. Matt wrapped his arms around Ted's waist and buried his face in his back as he laughed. Ted smiled because all felt right with his world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff stood quietly waiting in the dark hall. Tonight the final stage of his plans was being set into motion. He smiled to himself. Soon, he would have Randy on his terms. He would have the Viper begging on his knees. He could hardly wait. He paused in his thoughts when he saw moment at the end of the hall. The man approached him excitedly and Jeff smirked.

"Okay Jeff, I did like you asked, now where are they?" Cole rushed out.

"Are you sure he heard you?" Jeff questioned.

"Yes, yes, I'm positive he heard. Now come on, where are they?" Cole whined.

Jeff pulled a wadded up piece of clothing from his bag and held them out. Cole greedily grabbed the cloth and held them up. "Are these really his?"

"Yeah, I took him from his locker myself," Jeff assured.

Cole's face broke out in a grin as he hugged the clothing to his chest. Then he stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Jeff giggled as he watched Cole scurry down the hallway, his prize hidden away, wondering just what Cole was going to do with the Miz's boxer shorts. "Perverted little troll," Jeff muttered, shaking his head.

**Couldn't resist poking fun at Michael Cole's oh so obvious man crush on the Miz. Not that I can blame him, the Miz is yummy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just some smut for the holidays. Let me know if it's any good. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you crazy? I'm not fucking doing that!"

Cody smiled and stroked a hand up and down Ted's chest. "Please, Teddy. I promise you won't regret it." He kissed Ted's neck lightly. "Please."

Ted's resolve was weakening. "Cody," he whined. "How can I wrestle like that?" Cody smiled, if Ted was asking, he was willing. He kissed Ted's forehead. "Trust me, it will be fine." Ted nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could Ted have let Cody talked him into this? Every move he made was agony …. and ecstasy. He was sure that someone would know, that someone would see. And worst of all, he was wrestling Jeff, so he knew this was a major setup. Jeff smirked at him each time a tiny moan escaped Ted's lips, knowing exactly what was wrong with him. Knowing Jeff, he probably gave Cody the idea.

Ted gasped as Jeff slammed him onto the mat and the object in him shifted, sending waves of pleasures through him. Jeff purposely moved Ted's legs around, causing him to catch his breath. "Jeff, just pin me already," Ted hissed.

Jeff laughed. "I know it's only a house show, Teddy, but we still need to put on a good show." Jeff stepped back from Ted's prone form. "What's the matter, Teddy?" he said with a grin.

Ted slowly rose up, breathe coming heavily. "Jeff, please, end this now," he begged softly. Jeff decided to take pity on him, so he bounced off the ropes and hit Ted with a drop kick. Ted dropped to the mat and Jeff pulled him in position, climbed to the top rope and hit him with a swanton bomb. He wrenched Ted's leg up, causing a whimper to escape his lips, and pinned him.

Ted lay on the mat, not moving. Cody came out to the ring and helped Teddy up and out. Ted stepped gingerly as they made their way up the ramp. As soon as they were behind the curtain, Ted shoved Cody against a wall, devouring his mouth, hands roaming all over Cody's chest. Cody pushed him back and Ted rested his forehead against the smaller man's. "Cody, please," he begged. "Not here, let's go to our locker room." Cody took Ted's hand and led him down the hall.

They entered the locker room they shared with Glenn and Cody clicked the lock on the door. Ted was a mess. How could Cody have talked him into wearing a butt plug during a match? "Cody, please," Ted repeated, not sure exactly what he was asking for. His senses had been in overload, the plug shifting and rubbing his prostate every time he had moved in his match. Every slam, every jump, every kick had brought on intense pain and pleasure. Now Ted just wanted it to stop, needed it to stop.

Glenn came out of the shower. He smiled at the sight before him. Ted was on his knees, pawing at Cody, quietly begging. "Please, Cody, please." The words came out softly, but full of desperation. Glenn approached Ted and pulled him back. A moan escaped his lips and he turned slightly to kiss Glenn's thigh. His hand came up to cup the larger man's balls and he mouthed his way to Glenn's cock. Meanwhile, Cody had shed his trunks and was sitting on the bench, slowly stroking himself.

Glenn pulled Ted to his feet roughly. Ted gasped as Glenn pushed him so he was bending over, hands braced on the bench. Glenn pulled his wrestling trunks down and Ted stepped out of them. He mewled as he felt a large hand grasped the plug inside him. Glenn pulled and twisted the plug slightly. Ted moaned as Glenn slowly removed it from his body. "Now get on Cody," Glenn instructed. Ted straddled Cody's lap, lowering himself onto the hard cock. Cody pumped into a few times and then stopped. Ted felt Glenn kneel behind him and then his large hands were massaging Ted's buttocks, rubbing and pulling them apart. Ted moaned. He felt Glenn's thumbs near his pucker, and his breath hitched as he felt them stretch his hole, opening him further. "Glenn, please," he hissed, but wasn't sure if it was for Glenn to stop or for him not to stop. Cody's mouth covered his and captured the gasp as Ted felt Glenn's cock push in along Cody's, stretching him wider than he thought possible. He whimpered softly at the sensation, the pain mixed with intense pleasure. Glenn moved his hands to Ted's waist lifting him up and then slamming him back down onto both cocks. Ted wailed. "Shhhh, Teddy, you must be quiet," Glenn whispered, "we don't want people to hear you. Those cries are only for Cody and I." Glenn put a hand over Ted's mouth, muffling his cries as he and Cody plunged into Ted over and over. Cody reached down, stroking Ted's cock, whispering into Ted's ear. "That's right, Teddy, feel us, feel us in you. You are ours, no one else's. You belong to Glenn and I. Only we can make you happy. Only we can give you this pleasure."

Ted was so close, the double cocks in him hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, Cody's hand pumping him. Cody looked to Glenn. "I'm close, baby" and Glenn smiled in return, removing his hand from Ted's mouth. Cody gripped Ted's chin, holding his gaze, just as Glenn lifted him up fully, slamming him down again. "Scream for me, Teddy." And he did, screaming and coming all over Cody's chest. A final thrust brought on both Cody and Glenn's orgasm, their cum filling Ted up.

Ted woke to find himself lying on the couch in their locker room. He had totally forgotten that Cody still had a match that night. Glenn sat on one end, watching Cody on the monitor, slowing stroking Ted's leg. He moved to get more comfortable, gasped and then looked at Glenn questioningly. Glenn shrugged. "Cody's idea. Says when we get back to our hotel suite, we're gonna fill your ass some more. So you better rest now." Ted smiled and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight really was shaping up to be a great night. Jeff bounced down the halls of the arena. He had won his match with Ted, not that he expected to lose. He grinned to himself, not believing that Cody had gone for his idea or that Ted had actually done it. He giggled to himself when he saw Teddy practically passed out on the couch in Glenn's locker room, a very contented look on his face. "Tonight the night, Jeff?" Glenn called.

Jeff smirked. "Yeah, I can't wait." Jeff continued down the hall, knowing Randy was here somewhere. He rounded the corner and bumped into John Cena. "Hey Cena, how's it going?" Cena smiled that million watt smile of his and Jeff couldn't help but smile back. "On my way to the ring, so it's going great." God, the guy really was all about the business. Even a house show got Cena all worked up, but Jeff thought it was cute. "Someone said that Orton was looking for you, Jeff. You causing trouble?" Cena smiled again as he continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was fuming. What the hell was the Undertaker's deal? It seemed like he was off his mess with Randy's life kick, but after hearing Michael Cole talking to whomever, he knew it was back on. Randy knew that Taker was sick and twisted and loved to play mind games, so he didn't question why he chose to go after Ted and Cody. That was an easy way to fuck with Randy; fuck with his boys. Randy could handle Taker's shit, but he didn't want Ted or Cody getting hurt because of the Undertaker's weird obsession with fucking up Randy's life. Randy needed to stop this, but wasn't sure how. He thought long and hard and still had no idea what to do. Then a thought crossed his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell your brother's keeper to lay off Ted and Cody!"

Jeff turned from the catering table to face a very angry Randy Orton. Jeff cocked his head, studying Randy. "Is there a problem, Randy?"

"Hell yeah, there's a problem!"

Jeff smiled. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Jeff made a gesture indicating the other wrestlers in the room. Randy nodded, then grabbed Jeff's arm leading him from the room and to his locker room.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Jeff asked innocently.

"I think you know," Randy sneered. "Undertaker is coming after Ted and Cody again. You need to help me stop him."

"What makes you think I can do that?"

Randy ran a hand over his shorn head as he paced back and forth. "Come on, Jeff. You know Taker, he's your brother's whatever," Randy said with a wave of his hand. "Talk to Matt or something. Please."

Jeff drummed his fingers on his chin, as if he was thinking. "I think I can help you, but you'll have to do a little something for me first." He leaned in and whispered in Randy's ear. Randy pulled away, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm quite serious, Randall," Jeff stated. Randy continued to stare at him. "Well? Come, come Randy, I don't have all night. You know Taker will be back next week. Who knows what he'll do to your poor boys." Jeff said mockingly.

Randy glared at Jeff, hands on his hips. "I do this and Ted and Cody are safe?"

Jeff neared and ran a hand down Randy's chest, causing him to shudder. "You give me what I want and I can guarantee that the Undertaker won't bother your precious boys again."

Randy looked defeated. "Fine."

Jeff held back his grin. "Be at my hotel room tonight after the show."

**Well, seems that Jeff is finally on his way to getting Randy. Let's see if all goes according to his plan. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that this took so ling. I just couldn't seem to get this written and then BAM it hit me. I hope you like it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy could not believe he was doing this. He stood outside Jeff Hardy's hotel room, staring at the door, unable to knock. His mind was racing with thoughts: you can't do this, run away, do it and protect Ted and Cody, find another way, but you like Jeff. He had been standing in the hallway for about ten minutes when the door swung open. Jeff looked at him questioningly and motioned for him to come in. "I thought you were gonna stand there all night." He smiled as Randy slowly entered the room.

Jeff shut the door and locked it. He turned to face Randy, who hadn't moved much further than the door. He shoved Randy against the wall. Randy let out a small grunt, but otherwise stayed quiet, staring into Jeff's face. Jeff lightly caressed Randy's cheek, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Randy's. Randy didn't move as Jeff's mouth covered his own. Jeff's tongue pushed at his lips, seeking entrance, finally snaking its way in. Randy relaxed a bit as he felt Jeff's tongue caress his own, moving over his teeth, exploring every section of Randy's mouth.

Jeff's hands began to roam over Randy's body, gripping his biceps, rubbing down his chest, tweaking his nipples. Randy continued to just stand there, unsure what to do. Jeff slowly backed Randy towards the bed, stopping when his legs bumped into it. "Take off your clothes, Randy," Jeff quietly commanded. Randy took a deep breath and slowly began to strip away his clothing, pulling his shirt over his head, toeing off his shoes and socks, then slowly pushing his pants down his legs. He stood in his boxers, eyes searching Jeff's face. Jeff stuck a finger into the elastic at Randy's waist, running it along his smooth skin. "These too, Randy, and then lay on the bed." Randy pushed the boxers down, Jeff smiling at the slight blush he saw creeping up his face. Randy sat down on the bed and then slowly scooted up towards the top, laying back.

Jeff smiled again and kneeled at the edge of the bed. Leaning in, he lightly kissed Randy's ankle and slowly moved up Randy's legs, stopping inside his thigh. He drew patterns with his tongue on Randy's skin and felt him tremble when he moved in close to his cock. Jeff brought his hand up to cup Randy's balls and gently rolled them. His other hand made its way to Randy's pucker, fingers teasing the hole. Jeff was surprised when Randy' body flinched and scooted up the bed. Jeff raised his head and looked at Randy questioningly.

Jeff watched as a slow blush creeped up Randy's face. "I've never bottomed before," Randy stated quietly. Jeff smiled inwardly. He wished he could do cartwheels. He was going to take Randy's virginity, in a sense. And then Jeff's old friend, jealously, reared its ugly head once more.

"My, my, my, you'll just do anything to protect your boys, won't you?" Jeff said bitterly. Even knowing they were Glenn's boys now didn't stop Jeff from being jealous of Ted and Cody. They were just so cute together… Cody and his boy next door good looks, so innocent, so sweet, and so naïve and then there was Ted… deep eyes, pouty lips… yeah, everyone wanted them, but Randy always kept everyone at bay. Separately they were each desirable, but put them together and they were hotter than John Cena giving a blow job to …to… well hell, the thought of Cena giving a blow job to anyone was pretty hot. Hmmmm, maybe Jeff should add that to his to do list. He shook himself from those naughty thoughts and came back around to Randy.

Jeff pushed Randy back down on the bed. "Just relax, baby, I'll make sure you like it." Before Randy could protest, Jeff had enveloped his cock in his mouth and Randy could only gasp at the sensation. Jeff sucked him hungrily, quickly bringing Randy to a full erection. One of Randy's hands moved down into Jeff's hair, his fingers grasping the silky strands.

Jeff continued sucking Randy's dick, he loved the way the thick flesh felt in his mouth and he was tempted to suck him till he came, sucking down Randy's sweet juices but that could wait for another day. He pulled off Randy, pushed his thighs open and slid his tongue down to Randy's hole. Randy's breath hitched as Jeff began swirling his tongue around. "Wh-what are you doing?" Randy squeaked. Jeff giggled. "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing down here, Randy." Jeff returned to Randy's hole, his tongue encircling the tight entrance. He worked the tip of his tongue into the hole and began to flick it in and out, coating it with saliva.

Jeff then took a finger and slowly pushed it into Randy. Randy hissed slightly at the burn. Jeff quickly added a second finger and began to pump them in and out. "Relax baby, I'm just stretching you. If you think this is something, just wait until I get my dick in you." Randy started breathing heavier as Jeff added yet another finger. "Just breathe baby, you'll be fine." And at that, Jeff twisted his fingers, moving them to hit Randy's prostate. He knew he had found it when Randy's breaths turned to pants. "Like that baby? It's get better. I'm going stick my dick into that tight hole of yours and ram your sweet spot. I'm gonna tear you up with my cock. You'll be begging me to make you cum."

The fingers in Randy's ass burned, but every time Jeff hit his prostate a wave of intense pleasure went through him. Couple that with Jeff's words and Randy was finding it very hard to keep control of himself. He moaned as Jeff hit his prostate yet again. "Jeff, please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Do something," Randy whined.

"I am doing something," Jeff retorted. Randy shifted against Jeff's fingers. "Oh, I see, would you like me to do something else?" Jeff grinned. He loved seeing Randy come undone. And he wanted him to beg.

"Please, Jeff."

"Well, baby, I'm not really sure what you want unless you tell me." Jeff hit Randy's spot again.

"Oh, god," Randy moaned. "Please, Jeff, fuck me, please."

Jeff smiled. "Sure baby, anything you want." He grabbed lube from the bedside table and drizzled it over Randy's ass. He rubbed his hand up and down his cock, smearing a generous amount all over. He again pushed Randy's leg open, lined himself up and entered Randy in one smooth motion, burying himself up to his balls. Randy grunted at the painful intrusion, holding his breath. Jeff's hand caressed his cheek and he leaned in and kissed Randy gently. "Breathe baby."

Randy slowly let out a breath, just as Jeff's mouth captured his. Jeff's tongue swept through Randy's mouth and Randy found himself relaxing a bit. He felt Jeff take each of his hands in his own and then pin them down on either side of Randy's head. Jeff stared straight into Randy's eyes as he began to move, slowly pulling out of Randy. Then he slammed back in, only to repeat the movement. The angle bumped Randy's prostate with each stroke and soon he was again panting.

"You like my cock in you, Randy? You like the way I fuck you? It makes me hot knowing I'm the only one that's been here. Your ass is mine, Orton. And you love it. You love my dick slamming into you. You love the feel of me on top of you, taking what I want." Jeff continued pumping into Randy; he could feel that he was close. Randy was a writhing mess underneath him, panting a steady stream of words; mostly Jeff's name and 'please' and 'oh my god'. Jeff guided one of Randy's hands to his dick. "Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you cum." Randy's hand wrapped around his dick and he began jerking himself in time to Jeff's thrust. "Jeff," Randy breathed out as he brought himself to climax, hot streams of cum squirting onto his stomach. It was enough to push Jeff over the edge, pushing hard into Randy, his cock twitching with every spurt of cum. He pulled out of Randy and rolled over to his side. Once his breathing returned to normal, he got up.

"So what happens now?" Randy asked as Jeff made his way to the bathroom.

Jeff didn't even bother to look back. "You leave," he called out.

"What?" Randy must have heard Jeff wrong.

Jeff slowly turned towards Randy, looking at him coolly. "Leave, I got what I wanted. I'm done with you."Randy continued to stare at Jeff. "All I wanted was to fuck you, Randy." Randy could only stare as Jeff shut the door and he heard the shower turn on.

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. His face broke out in a grin when he heard the hotel room door open and slam close. He couldn't believe he had actually done it! He had popped Randy Orton's cherry! And then kicked him out! Man, he couldn't wait to tell Mattie. He was gonna kiss him when he saw him, tongue and all. His plan had worked perfectly. Jeff had his doubts when Matt first came up with it. Mark had actually laughed and told them it would never work, which made Jeff grin even bigger. Mark was so sure Matt's plan was shit that he made a little wager with Matt. And now Mark had to let Mattie top him! Jeff was gonna ask if he could watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who the hell did Jeff Hardy think he was? Who was he to throw the Legend Killer out? It had only been a few days, but it kept replaying in Randy's mind over and over. He walked into Legacy's locker room and stopped short at the sight before him. Cody was lying back on a bench, eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent pant, Ted's head bobbing up and down between his legs. And behind Ted, pistoning into his ass was Kane. Randy was shocked to say the least, he just continued staring. Kane glanced up and caught sight of Randy in the doorway. He looked directly into Randy's eyes and gave him an evil grin. He pulled almost all the way out of Ted, slamming back in, pulling a groan from Ted, which in turn caused Cody to moan. Randy quickly turned, banging his side on the locker room door in his haste to get out. Cody opened his eyes at the noise and Ted pulled off of him. "What was that?" Ted asked. Kane ran his hands down Ted's ass, giving one cheek a hard slap. "Nothing at all, Teddy bear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy stormed into the Hardy's locker room. Jeff was sitting on a bench, a concentrated look on his face. "You lied!" Randy roared.

"About what?" Jeff asked innocently. He knew exactly what Randy was referring to. Matt's plan was progressing nicely.

"Cody & Ted!" Randy yelled.

"I did no such thing, Randy honey. Mark hasn't touched your boys since we made our little deal, just like we agreed." Randy neared Jeff, but again was stopped short by the sight before him. Matt Hardy had the Undertaker bent over a massage table and was fucking him. Today was just filled with things that Randy was so not meant to see.

Jeff stood up and approached Randy. He ran a hand down his chest. "What's wrong Randall? Does the sight of two guys fucking disturb you? Or maybe three?" Jeff smirked. He pushed Randy out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt pumped into Mark, not caring that Randy had come into the room. He barely noticed when Jeff guided him out before coming in Mark with a grunt. He stepped back and pulled his cargo pants up. Mark pushed up off the table and looked at Matt, pleading with his eyes. "Matt?" he questioned, peering into Matt's dark eyes and then down at his throbbing member. Matt approached slowly, glancing down at the cause of Mark's discomfort. "You don't get to come until I say you do," Matt smirked, "you lost." He smacked the head of Mark's dick, pulling a moan from the bigger man. "Deal with it!"

Mark groaned. Matt and that damn bet! Not coming until Matt allowed him to was only one of the conditions. Mark never thought that Matt's plan for Randy would work. Well, he was wrong. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt Matt's cum start to trickle out and between his thighs. "Can I take a shower, Angel?" he quietly asked Matt.

Matt cocked his head to the side, as if he were considering the question, then a wicked smile crossed his lips. "No, get dressed; we've got lots to do tonight."

Mark groaned again as he pulled his underwear and pants up, his thighs slick with Matt's cum. Matt was really enjoying this. Well Mark knew two things for sure. One, he would never doubt Matt Hardy again and two, he was in for a very long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was crazy pissed. First he let Jeff fuck him, then Jeff kicked him out. He just saw Kane and his boys together and Jeff apparently knew about it. And now he was scared for life after having seen Matt Hardy fucking the Undertaker. What the hell was going on?

"Randy," Jeff called in a singsong voice.

Randy focused his attention on Jeff. "What the fuck is going on, Jeff?" he roared.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You are so oblivious, do you know that?" Randy stared at him, his face a mixture of anger and confusion. Jeff started pacing a little as he continued. "Glenn has been fucking your brats," he paused and touched a finger to his head like an idea had just hit him. "Oh, wait, his brats, for weeks now. Ya haven't noticed anything?" He looked at Randy. "Wow," he said sarcastically.

"If Cody and Ted are fucking Kane," he growled, "then what the fuck was the other night about?"

Jeff approached Randy, placing a hand on his cheek. "Awww, don't be like that baby. You're just mad because I fucked you first. I know you just wanted to fuck me. Doesn't feel so good to be used, does it?"

Randy didn't move, so Jeff continued caressing his face. His other hand wandered to his chest, then down towards his waist. "But you see, Randy, I don't want to just fuck you, I want to be with you." Jeff leaned in and kissed Randy on the lips. He gently sucked Randy's bottom lip in and bit it softly. Randy moaned softly. Jeff moved his mouth to Randy's neck, sucking on the smooth skin.

The realization of what Jeff was saying hit him and Randy was dumbfounded. Jeff had done all this just to be with him? Jeff Hardy was an evil mastermind. He was more devious than Randy could ever dream to be. Randy was not only flattered and impressed, with Jeff's tongue licking up and down his skin, he was extremely turned on.

"Jeff," Randy said, "It wasn't just about fucking you." Jeff pulled off Randy's neck and looked him in the eyes. "Show me," he commanded as he put his hands on Randy's shoulders and firmly pushed. Randy let himself sink to his knees in front of Jeff. Jeff peered down at Randy. "My god, you're beautiful."

Jeff quickly undid his pants, freeing his already hard cock. He ran the head along Randy's lips and shuddered when he felt Randy's tongue snake out and lick the tip. He put one hand on Randy's head and used the other to guide his shaft into the moist cavern of Randy's mouth. "That's a good boy," Jeff cooed as Randy began to suck and lick.

Randy wasn't usually one to get on his knees for anyone, but something about the situation with Jeff made this different. Jeff starting thrusting into his mouth, while holding his head in place. Jeff being so forceful with him was so hot. He reached up to play with Jeff's balls as he continued sucking the flesh in his mouth and could hear Jeff's moans as he fucked Randy's mouth. Jeff's thrusts became erratic, then he gripped Randy's head firmly as he pushed in. Randy could feel the shaft pulsate as Jeff's cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it down, as Jeff made no indication of letting him go.

Just as the last bit trickled down his throat, Jeff jerked him up, slamming him back into the wall. He attacked Randy's lips and swallowed his grunt of surprise. His tongue swept through Randy's mouth, tasting his own seed, and Jeff was tempted to fuck him right there. He restrained himself, pulling back from Randy. He caressed his cheek. "Come to my hotel room tonight after the show."

Randy nodded silently and watched as Jeff walked away and rounded the corner. He let out a breath and ran his hand over his shorn head. A door opened and Randy watched as Matt Hardy and the Undertaker exited into the hallway. He tried to look at anything but them as they passed, but Matt paused in front of him. "I guess we'll be seeing you around, Randy." He smiled and walked away, the Undertaker trailing behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here it is the last chapter. Boo-hoo, I'm gonna miss my boys. Thanks to everyone that alerted, favorite and reviewed. I hope you enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy found himself again standing outside of Jeff Hardy's hotel room. He was nervous at hell and at odds with himself. Initially he was pissed about Jeff tricking him into letting him fuck him. Then he was impressed that Jeff went to those lengths to get him. Randy still couldn't believe that he had sucked Jeff's dickin the hallway, of all places. But Randy had to admit that it was so hot. Jeff was demanding and had taken charge and anyone could have come upon them. Randy kind of liked the feeling of not being totally in charge. He blew out a breath and raised his hand, lightly knocking on the door.

Jeff opened it and Randy's breath caught in his throat. Jeff was shirtless and Randy couldn't help but admire his smooth chest and abs. He wore only a pair of black cargo pants, sitting low on his hips. Jeff smiled and stepped to the side, allowing Randy to enter. As soon as the door was shut, Jeff grabbed Randy, smashing their lips together. Randy stood there, letting Jeff take the lead. It felt good to not have to be the aggressor and the way that Jeff seemed to be devouring Randy's mouth made him feel wanted.

Jeff pulled away, stroking Randy's cheek with his hand. "You really are beautiful, you know?" Randy snorted at Jeff's words. "Jeff, women are beautiful, men are handsome." Jeff gripped Randy's chin lightly, peering into his eyes. "No, Randy, you are beautiful," Jeff said forcefully. "You're my beautiful Viper, sleek and deadly."

Randy fingered Jeff multi-colored hair, twirling a strand. "I like that," Randy said as he continued to play with Jeff's hair. Jeff's hands dropped to Randy's hips, gripping them tightly. He pressed Randy back against the wall with his body, his hardened cock pushing into Randy's. Randy groaned as Jeff licked and sucked his neck. "I've got something else you'll like," Jeff whispered hotly. His hands left Randy's hips, slipping under his shirt, teasing his nipples. "Do you want to fuck me, Randy?" Randy groaned again just thinking about being in Jeff. Jeff stilled, then roughly pinched Randy's nipple. "I asked you a question, Randall. I expect an answer. So let's try this again." Jeff's hand moved down Randy's body, brushing over his abs and into Randy's pants. He firmly gripped Randy's cock and began slowly pumping it.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Jeff demanded. Randy nodded. Jeff smiled. "I can't hear the rocks rattling around in your head. Use your words, baby." Jeff squeezed the head of Randy's dick. "Yes," Randy squeaked out. "That's better," Jeff praised. "When good little boys follow directions, they get rewarded. Are you a good little boy, Randy?" "Yes," Randy rushed out. "Show me what a good little boy you are, baby. Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Jeff instructed.

Randy quickly shed his clothes and sat on the bed. Jeff stripped off his cargo pants and approached Randy. He pumped Randy's already hard cock a few times, before straddling Randy's waist. He positioned Randy's cock and sat down, impaling himself on it. Randy moaned at the tightness surrounding him. "Jesus, Jeff, you're so tight." Jeff put his hands on Randy's chest, balancing himself as he began to move up and down along Randy's cock. Randy gripped Jeff's hips, helping to move him.

"Do you like that, baby? Do you like me riding that big cock of yours? I love your cock, baby. It feels so good filling me up." Jeff and Randy continued moving in time with each other, both panting as they approached orgasm. Jeff reached down to stroke himself. "I'm gonna paint you with my cum, baby and I want you to fill my ass with yours," Jeff said. He continued rubbing himself, while clenching his muscles around Randy. He started moving faster, hitting his sweet spot. "Jeff, I'm close," Randy said as he gripped Jeff's thighs. Jeff slammed himself down on Randy. "Come for me baby, be my good boy." He clenched his muscles again. "Tell me you're my good boy, say it for me, baby." Jeff moved faster and faster, squeezing himself around Randy. Randy's breath quickened, he was so close. "I'm your good boy, I'm your good boy," he repeated over and over as Jeff kept up his maddening pace. His grip on Jeff's thighs tightened as he came, his cock pulsing in Jeff's ass. Jeff's orgasm came right after, his essence splashing onto Randy's abs and chest. Jeff's breath evened out and he swirled his finger through the milky liquid on Randy. "What a good boy you are," he cooed. Randy smiled at the praise.

Jeff slowly pulled off of Randy and then started for the bathroom. For a moment, Randy panicked, but Jeff returned with a washcloth and proceeded to clean Randy, the material warm and moist on his body. Jeff tossed the washcloth away, climbed onto the bed, laying behind Randy, and pulled him into his arms. He pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, nuzzling Randy's neck, placing small kisses along his jawline. They fell asleep that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was nervous for some reason. He was sharing a locker room with Ted and Cody for the first time in weeks and wasn't sure how things were going to go. He and Jeff walked through the halls of the arena. Jeff was sharing a room with Matt tonight, neither Mark nor Glenn being scheduled for the show. Jeff stopped at his locker room door. "This is me." Randy just stood there, looking around the hall like he was lost. Jeff grabbed him by the collar and kissed him roughly on the lips. "Just go talk to them, everything will be fine." He pushed Randy away gently and smacked him on the ass to get him moving. Randy slowly walked to the Legacy locker room. He pushed through the door to see Ted and Cody locked in a heated embrace. His nervousness immediately evaporated. "Come on guys, really? So not something I need to see."

Ted and Cody broke apart, a sheepish smile on Cody's face, while Ted blushed furiously. "So," Cody started, "how are things?" His smile became more mischievous. Randy looked at Cody and made a face of mock disgust. "Why even bother with you, you're just so pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Cody's grin grew even bigger. "But you," Randy turned to Ted, "What the hell?" Ted's face blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "Well, I, uh," Ted stammered. "Kane, really, Ted, why?" Randy questioned. "He takes care of me," Ted said in a low voice. "I take care of you, Ted," Randy countered. "He, um, well, he, we…" Ted began again. Cody broke in, "Great sex, Randy. Phenomenal, spectacular, awesome..." Randy made a face. "Eh, I get it. Enough."

"He makes me feel safe," Ted said quietly. Randy approached Ted, who was now sitting on the bench, his head bent, and dropped down to a knee in front of him. He took Ted's hand. "Do you love him?" Ted looked up, his eyes meeting Randy's. Did he love Glenn? Even though Ted hadn't told him yet, he knew that he really did. "Yeah, I love him." Randy just stared at him, his intense Viper eyes studying Ted's face. Ted held his breath, he so needed Randy's approval. Randy didn't say a word for several moments, then he just leaned in and hugged Ted. Cody's heart sang, he knew apart from himself, Randy was the most important person in Ted's life. Ted gripped Randy tightly, all his apprehension and anxiety over the situation leaving his body.

They broke the embrace and Randy moved to his locker, starting to get ready. "So, you guys don't find all this kinda weird?" he asked. Cody laughed. "Are you kidding? Think about it Randy, the Hardy Boys, Legacy, and the Brothers of Destruction together. Who would want to mess with that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Want What I Want~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I did say this was the last chapter, but not the final chapter. Be on the lookout for I Want What I want for Valentine's Day. Who doesn't love presents? It's already full of slashy goodness. See you soon!**


End file.
